Club Vampire
''Club Vampire ''is a multi-camera sitcom animated series that is distributed by Hulu. The series is co-produced by Viacom Studios. The series is set to premiere with 3 episodes on August 10, 2018. The series follows a family of Vampires who are secretly living as humans to get a better life, without sucking blood. On August 7, 2019, Hulu announced the series was cancelled after the back half of season 1 received very low viewership and thus cutting down season 2's episode order and cancelling the series. The series is currently looking for cable outlets to broadcast the series remaining episodes. On August 8, 2019, Disney Channel announced they picked up the series for the remaining unaired episodes and announced they would broadcast the newly ordered 40-episode second production cycle. On December 26, 2019, Disney Channel announced the series will return on February 7, 2020, with a third season. Production In July 2015, ABC announced a untitled Vampire Sitcom animated series starring Marlon Waynas, for production to begin in fall 2015. Production began on the series in the first half of 2016, with 40 episodes ordered. On November 21, 2016, ABC confirmed production wrapped on the 40 episodes, and announced a early 2017 debut. On May 2017, ABC confirmed the series was delayed due to post-production, and rescheduled for a fall 2017 release. On November 2017, Marlon confirmed that the series will debut in early 2018. On June 2018, Hulu bought rights to the series in a exclusive deal and reportedly paid $1 million per episode for 40 episodes, for distribution rights, and Hulu renamed the series: Club Vampire. On July 18, 2018, Hulu released the trailer and announced the series to premiere on August 10, 2018, and begin airing weekly in September. On November 20, 2018, Hulu announced the season will conclude on December 14, 2018. On November 18, 2018, Variety confirmed that the series would not be renewed beyond 40 episodes, but didn't rule out the show getting new episodes. Hulu hasn't premiered any episodes since October 12th. The status of the show is currently in talks with Hulu. On June 5, 2019, Hulu announced new episodes will premiere weekly starting June 16, 2019, and the series is in talks of getting a new episode order. Season One concludes July 28, 2019, with the final six episodes airing that day. On June 11, 2019, Hulu renewed the series for a second season, consisting of 20 episodes, will premiere in Fall 2019. Hulu will air a special entitled "Vampire Camp., which will premiere August 16, 2019, Season 2 will premiere October 4, 2019. On June 28, 2019, Hulu announced that the series was given a new episode order of 40 episodes, to begin production in November 2019, and there would be 80 episodes total. On August 7, 2019, Marlon Wayans announced Season 2 will consist of 10 episodes and will air the five final episodes of Season 2 on December 6, 2019, and confirmed the series was cancelled after a second season. Season 3 will have episodes for the second production cycle, as well as the first. Episodes Season 1 (2018-19) Special (2019) Season 2 (2019) Season 3 (2020) References